A Little Mistake
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: What happens when Killua dresses up like a girl? Saw many Fem Gon stories, so I wanted to try a 'Fem' Killua. Not literally changing gender. Fluff. GonXKillua.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Killua dresses up like a girl? I have always wondered how he would look like, and have imagined him to be a very pretty girl if he dresses up. :) I have also always seen Fem Gon stories, so I wanted to give Fem Killua a try. Not literally turning into a female, but just dressing up like a female. :D Enjoy~**

**Warning: Some fluff, maybe kissing. Boy X Boy, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

"NO. No means no. Do I need to spell it out for you, Gon? N-O, no."

"Aw, but just put it on and see! I'm sure it will fit you the best!" Gon whined cutely, chasing Killua around the room with the white evening gown and a white-haired wig.

Killua was boiling with anger, and the innocent Gon just don't seem to see it. He was barely controlling his anger, and also the urge to just run away.

Why don't he just run away? Well, let's just say a mysterious force coming from Gon was keeping him here. God knows how Gon did that. Maybe it's the genes.

"Gon," Killua spat through gritted teeth. "I. Said. I. Don't. Want. To. Try. It. On."

Then he proceeded to cross his arms and sat on his bed, his head turned towards the window. Tuning out Gon's pleas, his thoughts wandered back to this morning, that disastrous morning...

* * *

That morning was thought to be a normal one, with them going to collect their suits at the tailor's. Through all the leads and clues that they could find, they managed to find their way to the Magnam Hotel at Mayon City.

Their clues told them that there's a close friend of Ging staying here who knows where his location is. However, that hotel is for the upper class people, and the people going in are required to wear formal wear.

So, in order to enter the five star building, Gon and Killua forked out their money to make suits, as they have already outgrown their past ones.

Thus, when they reached the tailor's, both of them were seeing the unexpected- a suit and a white evening gown.

When they demanded an explanation from the tailor, he just scratched his head and said sheepishly: "Well, I thought the evening gown will suit you better. Without knowing it, I had sub-unconsciously made an evening gown for you." And that was spoke directly to none other than our beloved Killua.

And now he's going to scream bloody murder.

"Oh, come one. Didn't we receive news that the close friend won't be staying for long? I'm afraid that if we don't meet him tonight, we won't ever have the chance!" Gon pouted, and displayed his pleading honey chocolate eyes.

"Then why don't you try it on? I will take the suit then." Killua snapped.

"But, if I wear it, I will immediately be exposed!" All thanks to their vigorous training, Gon had developed a buff body build, while Killua remained smaller-sized, regardless of how hard he trained.

It must be the genes.

"Pretty please, with a chocolate bar on top! I will make it up to you some other time! I promise!" Gon pleaded, begging with his hands clutched together.

Killua had an internal debate. He knows how important it is to find his father, heck it; he even joined the Hunter Exam just to look for his father! But, to dress up as a girl… is a blow to his pride.

After weighing his options, he snatched the gown and wig over, and retorted, "Well, you owe me one of a hell big time favor!"

He then marched across the room and closed the bathroom door.

"Killua, are you done? Do you need help?" Gon knocked on the door after a whole 45 minutes. Surely putting one gown can't be that time-consuming right?

"NO! Don't come in! I mean, I'm okay, I don't need your help."

"But, Killua, you are taking quite a long time in there."

"…I'm already done with the clothing and wig. But…it's too embarrassing…" Killua trailed off with a soft murmur.

"You are already done? Then come out and let me take a look! Well, if you don't come out now… I will phone Leorio and Kurapica to take a flight to here immediately and see how you look like…"

"Don't you dare."

The door burst open, revealing a flushing Killua. He took small steps out of the bathroom, and faced Gon directly in front of him.

"Ta-da." Killua scoffed with sarcasm.

"Killua…you looked…"Gon finally spoke after eyeing Killua from head to toe. He then swallowed the lump of saliva down his throat and tried to cover his manhood.

"Well?" Killua raised his delicate eyebrow from under his long hair wig. "Just spit it out."

"G…Gorgeous…"

**So how did Killua looked? Hehe, sorry but I can't continue any further with this chapter. My eyes are closing. ~.~ So how was the first chapter? Boring? I will try to make it up with the later chapter. :D Leave a review before you go so that I could try to improve. Well then, **_**adieu~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**On with chapter 2~! :D**

"G-Gorgeous…"

Gon answered truthfully, and how could he lie? Killua looked absolutely fabulous. Dressed in the long sleeved evening gown and putting on the shoulder length white haired wig make Killua look really pretty, and elegant. (A/N: The evening gown I have in mind is similar to this, but only that the dress is white. Google Woman's robe a la française.)

He looks like he was from one of the wealthy and powerful families (not that he was not from the start), and seemed to be very sweet and soft-spoken, just like the daughters of the prestigious families.

Killua blushed even harder now, and it was very hard to see his eyes as the bangs from the wig were covering them.

"R-Really? Hah, I didn't know I have a secret 'weapon'. Just wait till I wear this to seduce Leorio, and see how he reacts. Judging by your reaction, he probably will have an instant nosebleed." Killua quickly covered his embarrassment with a faked triumph expression.

"Yeah…" Gon was still staring at Killua, more intense than ever. The action of him covering his manhood was freaking Killua out so he changed the topic again.

"Well, now what we are lacking is a pair of heels. If we are going with the pretense, might as well do until the end. Go change now, Gon, after buying the shoes we are going directly to the hotel."

"Oh, okay." Gon tried to snap back from his reverie and focus on the conversation.

While still covering his manhood.

* * *

Out in the streets, the duo received many pairs of eyes staring at them, or to be more precise, at Killua.

Killua was so uncomfortable that he sped up in his pair of sneakers hidden by the long dress and on the way grabbed Gon to the shoe shop.

At the shop, they were welcomed warmly by the friendly shop owner, who introduced himself as Stevens.

"How can I help you, little miss and friend?" Stevens asked, flashing his white teeth.

"I need a pair of heels. Any recommendations?" Both of them were clueless when it comes to shopping, so it's better to ask the expert.

"My, you have come to the right person! I shall pick out the pair of heels I already have in mind for you! You're just perfect for it!" Stevens clapped his hands cheerily and skipped to the storeroom at the back of the shop.

Minutes later, he came back with a box, his grin plastered onto his face.

"Come, little miss, try these on."

He opened the box, revealing a pair of white simple heels. Although it's very simple, it looked perfect to Killua, not too high but simple. Killua tried it, and his feet fit perfectly into the shoes.

"It looks like it's just waiting for you! You looked marvelous!" Stevens applauded, tears brimming in his eyes.

"We will take this then."

* * *

Killua was cursing under his breath when they finally reached the hotel. He could barely manage the height of the heels, even though they were not very high. He had problems walking too, tripping many times, but was saved by Gon's fast reflexes.

When they questioned the receptionist for the person they were looking for, the lady replied sadly: "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know his exact location, but I do know he's in the hall."

"Can you explain?" Killua questioned further.

"Oh, don't you know? The hotel is organizing a ballroom party in the hall, and all the guests staying in the hotel had gone to join in the party. Urm, it's like a major event for the hotel. So the person you're looking for will be enjoying at the party, but…"

"But what, miss?" Gon asked.

"The hall is enormously big, so if you want to find him…"

Killua sweat-dropped. It's like finding a needle in the sea.

"Let's go Killu-I mean Jenny! I'm sure it will be fun!" Gon jumped with excitement, trying to lead Killua in the direction of the hall.

Killua let Gon lead the way, and when they are out from hearing range of the receptionist lady, Killua hissed in soft volume: "Since when did I became Jenny? Huh?"

"Since just now!" Gon replied merrily.

Killua face palmed himself. What has he gotten himself into now?

**Hehe, sorry if it continues on to be boring. :D Leave a review~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's my reply:**

**To evrafan1: Thank you! You gave me the motivation to update faster! :)**

**To ****Racci-sora: Thank you! I know, Killua dressing as a girl will be so cute! If the mangaka dresses him as a girl…I will die of nosebleed. :)**

**To xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx: Wow! I didn't know someone is also a fan of FemKillua! Finally! I have tried to write it on my own to satisfy my own desire (wriggles eyebrow), so I hope it also will satisfy your needs! ;)**

**Now on with chapter 3~**

"Hurry up! K-Jenny!" Gon waved his hand vigorously, as if motioning Killua to hurry up.

"Call me Jenny one more time will you?" Killua gave him a sweet smile when he was approaching Gon.

"Jenny!" Gon replied cheerily, and received a heavy punch on his head, causing a big bump.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for calling me 'Jenny'. Now isn't this more fun?" Killua continued on his pretense, with sarcasm dripping all over.

Killua ignored Gon's half-hearted glare and opened the door of the hall. Both were amazed at the size of the enormous hall—it was estimated to be as long as three football fields and as wide as two times the size of Mike the guard dog.

The hall was furnished elegantly, numerous chandeliers lit up the hall, various types of masterpiece by renowned artists were hung beautifully on the wall, and different sculptures done by famous sculptors were placed at different positions.

There are two long tables, each was carrying different types of delicacies and wine, and people were dressed in tuxedos and gowns, branching off to different groups chatting merrily around the refreshments.

"Wow." Killua finally broke the silence and closed the gaping mouth of his, damn, even his house wasn't to be compared. Wait, it wouldn't even be.

"Yeah. It's so awesome!" Gon's eyes were twinkling with excitement now, glancing around every corner of the hall.

Killua noticed some men in groups were eyeing them, but they are not habouring any evil intentions as their eyes are only filled with lust. Killua internally flinched in disgust, thinking that they were targeting Gon.

_Such weird tastes…Bunch of freaks._

He then caught them slowly approaching them, and he quickly grabbed Gon's hand to tag him along to the beverage section.

_I should have lost them to the crowd…_

Killua sighed, now that he has to protect Gon from the possible dangers, but he still has to find the man they are looking for, and he doesn't even know how the guy look like.

It's like mission impossible.

To cool down his frenzied nerves, he takes for himself a glass of wine, and was ready to sip it when a hand stops him.

"Miss, you're too young to be drinking wine. You will get drunk easily."

Killua looked at the intruder with an annoyed expression, and turned around to find himself facing with one of the guys from earlier on.

_Persistant here, aren't we?_

"Thank you for your concern, but I believe I can take care of myself just fine." Killua put up the most fake smile he had ever put on, and wished his curt reply would just end the conversation.

"Oh no, what if you get drunk? You will be taken advantage of, little miss. Here, drink this instead. It's fruit juice. I have the waiter prepared it just for you." He handed a glass or orange juice to him, and gave him a flirtatious wink.

Killua wanted to punch him right there, but in the moment, he finally understood everything.

It was himself that was being targeted!

Just then, more of his friends gathered around him, surrounding him with no chance to escape. Killua cursed mentally, how is he going to escape now without them finding out his true identity? They will surely mistake it for his habit of cross dressing!

And where the hell was Gon when he needed him!

Out of the corner of his eye, Killua saw Gon attacking the food section, devouring every dish in sight. Just trust Gon at times like this. He will get it later.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, for example my room? It's just upstairs, and we could introduce ourselves more in a much quieter environment… So what do you say?"

Goosebumps appeared on Killua's pale skin. How disgusting! How dare he ask him to his room? Who does he think himself as? A prostitute?

He was going to politely decline his offer when another stranger intrudes them. How great, another one.

"Don't you think it's unlucky for this pretty little miss to be surrounded by people like you? How despicable."

This stranger has his brown hair combed up neatly, and just like the other guys, he's wearing a tuxedo. He looks in his twenties, and an aura of power and wealth surrounded him.

"What? How dare you? Do you know who I am? I'm—"

"The son of the rich tycoon who's friends with the leader of this city. Mr Suez, am I correct?" The stranger finished his sentence for him with a polite smile plastered on his face.

"Hmph. Glad that you know. Now apologise for you rude behavior, and I may consider letting you go." Suez crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's the other way instead." The stranger replied with authority and confidence. "I'm Daniel, sent from the government of the state. According to my information, the leader of this city is a corrupted bastard, and your father helps him to do illegal businesses. With my word, I can strip the position of the leader, and arrest him, together with your father for illegal acts. Do you understand your situation now, Mr Suez?"

The said Mr Suez was in shock, and with a grunt he stomped off.

"Erm, should I thank you then?" Killua asked Daniel.

Daniel chuckled and replied: "Oh you don't need to. I'm just proud to save a damsel in distress."

_What?_

"You must be careful, my dear. There are a lot of people keeping their tabs on you from the moment you walked in. I must say so myself, you looked absolutely beautiful. You will grow up to be a refined lady."

Killua looked around; surely, he could see many heads quickly turning the other way to avoid eye contact.

"Well, thank you for your warning. I will be careful from now on."

Killua wanted to walk away, but on second thought he asked Daniel: "Pardon me, but since you are sent from the government, you must know many people. Do you know this person named Anna?"

Luckily Killua remembered the name of the close friend.

"Anna? That renowned man killer? Why do you want to find her?" Daniel questioned, his eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Um, just curious. You see, I have heard her name being spoken of many times in the city." Killua quickly fabricate a lie in his head. _Good lie._

"She's a very beautiful person; many men had fallen for her at first sight. But she plays with their feelings and after that throw them aside like it's a toy she's bored of."

"And do you have her picture?"

Daniel wanted to ask why again, but instead just fished out a photograph from his pocket and handed it to Killua.

Killua smiled, now he knows how the person they are looking for looks like.

"Thank you, Daniel." Killua gave him his sweet innocent smile, before walking off to find Gon.

Daniel could be seen blushing furiously, with his hand clutching his chest.

"She's gonna be a match to Anna when she grows up…"

**Woo-hoo! A longer chapter! *Pats on shoulder* For this chapter, I keep adding on last minute details that was not planned in the first place. Daniel was one of the unpredictables! :) Anyway, leave a review before you go! I love reading them~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally with chapter 4~! Sorry guys, I have been busy with school stuff. :D But I'm really happy with the reviews I have gotten! Thanks for the support guys! ^^ Now on with chapter 4~!**

"Gon! Stop eating, I know how the person we are looking for looks like." Killua approached Gon after much difficulty in his heels.

Gon stop munching and stared at the scene of Killua walking towards him gracefully (in his vision). He almost choked on the food which have not yet been swallowed yet, and was coughing violently to forcefully cough the food out.

Killua quickened his steps, and patted Gon's back to help him cough out the food. Gon was flushing at the close distance between him and the beautiful Killua, but the situation at that time do not allowed him to do so.

After he finally coughed out the food that has went into the wrong pipe, Gon replied hoarsely: "How?"

Killua shrugged his shoulder elegantly (again in his vision) and replied casually: "Well after this guy named Daniel rescued me from my stalkers, I asked him if he had known Anna. Luckily he did, and I requested for her picture." After saying, Killua handed the picture over to Gon.

Just as Gon was about to take the picture, the reply of Killua's finally sinked into his head. _…my stalkers…stalkers…_ The words echoed in his head for a few seconds before Gon shouted: "WHAT? SOMEONE STALKED YOU? TELL ME WHERE THE PERSON IS, I WILL PUNCH HIM TO PLANET MA—"

Killua quickly covered his mouth after his sudden outburst, but it had already gotten the attention of the surrounding people. Killua bowed and apologized to them before scolding Gon in soft volume: "What the hell are you thinking? Speaking so loudly! And what's the problem of me being stalked? You're overreacting!"

Gon calmed down and wondered himself. _Yeah, I wonder why I had become so angry at the fact that someone had stalked Killua. I must be eating something bad._

So revert back to the topic at hand, Gon took the picture from Killua and examined it. "Wow, she sure is a beautiful lady."

Killua's heart stopped a little at his words, and the first thought was:_ Even more beautiful than me?_

Realising his thoughts, he quickly brushed away the disappointed feeling and the uneasiness in his heart.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, but the problem is if she's here, I believe she has already attracted a crowd. But look, there's no crowds, everybody is dispersed. She's not in the hall then, but where could she go?" Admitting that Anna is beautiful make Killua's stomach lurched queasily in response.

"Hmm, maybe we should ask the receptionist lady for her room number. Maybe she's gone back to her own room?"

"Good thinking, let's go."

The receptionist lady was replaced by another strict looking guy, and when they asked for Anna's room number, they were given a response of: "Sorry, but we're not allowed to give anybody our guests' information."

Killua clicked his tongue in frustration, before he devised of a good plan. He moistened his lips by licking them, batted his eyelashes and spoke in the most seductive voice he could ever managed.

"Please~~ Can't you just tell us this once~? I promise we won't make any more trouble for you~" Killua purred.

The strict looking guy was stunned for a few seconds, before a blush crept onto his face. He stammered while replying: "S-Sure. R-Room 1965, 5-5th fl-floor."

"Thank you~" Killua purred once more, before blowing a kiss to the guy. The man instantly had a nosebleed, and fainted on the spot.

"Gon let's go."

Gon was frowning all the way to the elevator. He don't really like the way Killua acts in front of others, especially the seductive look he had on his face when facing with the strict receptionist. There's was this bitter feeling in his heart, and it is stirring overwhelming emotions in his heart that he has never felt before. He wonders what that feeling is, but tries to brush it off.

The duo walked into the elevator and pressed the button leading to the fifth floor. On the way up, the elevator stopped on the second floor. Three middle-aged men stepped in. As one of the men lifted his finger to press to their destination, he saw that the button was already lit up. He turned to Killua and Gon and said casually: "Going to the same floor eh?"

Gon simply nodded politely, while Killua just ignored the man. The sight of Killua caught the three men's attention, and moved in closer to him while forcing Gon to move away. Soon, Killua was surrounded again.

However, instead of flirting with Killua or trying to lure him to them, the three of them molested Killua at the same time, all three hands on Killua's butt. Killua gasped in surprise and flinched outwardly.

Before he could even beat the crap out of the men, Gon beat him to it, punching them right in their faces. All three of them were out in an instant, with blood trickling down their noses and foreheads.

"Don't ever touch Killua again!" Gon shouted angrily, his fists didn't unclench.

Killua wanted to respond, but seeing how Gon react makes him a little happy. Just a little. Killua chose not to comment as Gon was really furious right now. He wonders if Gon did that just to protect him or because… Killua shook his head to clear his mind; he should not cross over the line.

The elevator dinged as they reached the fifth floor. Both of them stepped out of the lift, leaving the three men behind as the doors closed behind them. There are two corridors, one on the left and the other on the right. To reduce the time taken for finding Anna's room, both of them parted their ways, with Killua going to the left and Gon to the right.

Killua read out the numbers as he walked. "1957…1958…1959…1960…1961…1962…1963…1964…and here we go. 1965. Looks like I'm on the right track. Better call Gon over."

But before he could fish out his cellphone, the door opened, beckoning him to come inside the room alone. Killua stopped his actions and stared at the bright light illuminating from the inside. Curious of why he was allowed into the room, he cancelled the thought of informing Gon and went inside.

"Welcome. What business do you have with me?"

Just as what the picture captured, sitting on the couch elegantly was Anna. She was dressed in a long red sleek dress, with open slits at the sides. Her long wavy purple hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her perfect features of her face. She has a fair complexion, and her legs were crossed with her killer black heels. Her red ruby lips were holding on to a long cigar pipe, with gray smoke surrounding her body. It was of no wonder why she was named as a man killer.

"I sensed your confusion over some matters…it's over your best friend isn't it?" She puffed out another puff of smoke, giggling a little.

All senses within Killua was in red alert. He knew that this Anna was no ordinary woman, judging by her connection with Ging, but to the extent of knowing his private thoughts? Now, that's creepy.

"I'm not creepy, this is just my skill, _boy."_ Anna smirked, her plump lips revealing the white dazzling teeth hidden behind.

"You can read people's minds?" Killua knew that thinking more would be dangerous, so he decided to just speak the truth.

"Yes, I was born with this talent. Now, your purpose of infiltrating into this hotel was just to know the location of Ging, am I right?"

Killua nodded, but lifted his hand to stop her for awhile. "But before that, I would like to know why you did not want me to call Gon to tell him to come over."

"Ah, that." Anna exhaled another puff of smoke, before continuing. "That's right; my motive is to talk to you personally, without any disturbance."

"Why?"

"Because…my son here has taken a liking to you." With that, she motioned with her finger towards the wall. _The wall? _Killua mused, but soon after, he knew the reason.

A secret door on the wall opened, revealing a boy around his age. He was dressed casually, unlike his mother. He wore a simple white polo tee with olive Bermuda pants. He also chose comfortable footwear—a pair of black sneakers with white shoelace. He had a mop of black hair, which was flat and framed his head just nicely. He smiled warmly at Killua, to which Killua blushed a little. _What are you blushing for? And why are you acting like a girl? _ Killua internally chided himself.

"Ah, don't need to be embarrass, Killua. I can see that you are impressed with Jim's looks?" Anna chuckled at Killua's inner thoughts.

Killua remained silent, he did not know how to answer such question. Jim started to squirm uncomfortably as he waited for Killua's response, but his mother calmed him down. Anna continued on: "Jim's my adopted son, in case you are wondering."

_No wonder they don't look alike._

"Yes, I do know that dear. Now, as I have mentioned, Jim has taken a liking to you. What do you say? Let's do a transaction. I will give you the information of Ging's whereabouts, but in return, Jim will follow you, and make you fall in love with him. If you do not agree, this transaction is off. Now, your choice?"

Killua panicked and quickly speak: "Wait wait wait. Wait a moment. Urm, just to remind you again, I'm a _boy._ And secondly, would you even allow Jim to leave your side? Thirdly, what do you gain from this transaction? By the looks for it, the transaction wasn't made for your own benefit."

Anna chuckled again at Killua's silliness. She took awhile to recompose herself before answering: "I do _know _that you are a boy, and Jim likes you that way. Secondly, why wouldn't I allow Jim to leave my side? I'm not much of a depend-er. Thirdly, all mothers would want the best for their child and them to be happy. Although I wouldn't gain anything, the most important thing is that Jim could have a possibility of gaining his own happiness. I see Jim as my own son, so of course I would look after him. Any more questions? If no, state your choice please."

Killua gulped nervously. What option should he choose?

**Okay, I did my best to make it longer. Actually I was thinking of just ending the story with them knowing Ging's location and off they depart, but I had so much fun writing about Anna and this story. So I decided to add in Jim as a love rival for Killua's love. :D Sorry if you wanted it to be short. :) Oh, to azab: I'm sorry, but you will need to wait longer! I'm so sorry! If I can, I will try to write your request while writing this one. So please pardon me! :)**

**Please remember to review before going~! ^^ Adieu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**After a busy week, I finally have time to update my story! Thank you for your patience dear readers, I appreciate it a lot! ^^ I also had a lot of fun writing this story; I even daydreamed of the plots! :) So please leave a review and tell me what you think! Now, enough with my blabbering, on with chapter 5!**

**Oh, take note: As Anna is Jim's adopted mother, I guess calling Anna 'Mum" would sound weird, so Jim was just be calling her by her name. :)**

Gon reached the dead end of the corridor that he had chosen. _Still no 1965… it must be located along the other corridor. I wonder if Killua had found it yet._

He went the opposite direction, and went to look for Killua. When he knew he was nearing the room they were searching for, he saw Killua making his way towards him, beside him was another good-looking guy.

"Killua, have you found the room? And this is…" Gon questioned.

Killua's eyes shone a moment of regret, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Then he replied Gon's question. "Ah, yes, I found it. And the one beside me is…Jim."

Gon realized that Killua looked reluctant to say the name of the guy named Jim, but he ignored his weirdness and lifted his hand to shake Jim's hand. "I'm Gon, nice to meet you."

Jim returned a smile and shaked his hand, but did not introduce himself any further. Killua then interrupted them and said: "We have achieved our aim, Gon, let's go back. I will explain things when we get back."

Gon was further confused at the twist of events, but chose to follow suit, with Jim right beside them.

After they had reached their own hotel room, Killua immediately went to the bathroom with his original clothes, leaving Gon and Jim alone at the beds.

Gon was uncomfortable with the awkward silence, and started a conversation.

"Erm, instead of me waiting for Killua's explanation, can you explain to me what happened?"

Jim looked taken aback at first but replied anyway: "Killua did found the room, and he met my mother, Anna." After seeing Gon's shocked face, he explained further. "Ah, I'm her adopted son. I have confessed to my mother that I have taken a liking to Killua, so to match us up, Anna created a business transaction, the whereabouts of Ging in return for me tagging along and making Killua fall in love with me."

Gon's eyes widened even further. _Making Killua falling in love with Jim? What…?_

Seeing Gon's reaction to the last sentence, Jim smirked and said: "So we are love rivals now. Don't expect me to lose easily."

The bathroom door clicked open after Jim's declaration, and out came a refreshed-after-a-long-relaxing-bath Killua. Killua returned back to his normal simple V-neck shirt, but this time with no long-sleeved shirt hidden underneath. His bottoms were still the casual Bermuda pants. The towel that he had used for cleaning up after his bath was draped around his shoulders, with one end held by one hand to dry his still-dripping-wet hair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Killua asked casually, oblivious to the stares received by the two other males in the same room.

Finally realizing it, he squirmed uncomfortably under their stares and asked uneasily: "…What? Is…Is there something on my face?"

Killua's voice seemed distant in both Gon and Jim ears. They were busying relishing in the presence of their sexy "god". In their eyes, the dripping droplets from Killua's white sweet-smelling hair, the small blush on Killua's cheeks, his mesmerizing eyes averting eye contacts, more skin exposed due the absent shirt underneath the V-neck shirt… They were in temporary heaven now.

Killua frowned, he doesn't really like the stared and no replies he was receiving. With a small grunt, he threw the towel in their faces and went outside, mumbling something like: "…going to get something to eat…"

It was only Killua was out of the door, then the two morons snapped out of their trances. Jim turned to Gon and exclaimed in awe: "Man, that was awesome. Is THIS what you have been experiencing the whole time together with him? If I were you, I will stick to him to the ends of earth and never let him go."

Gon could only reply incoherently, as his face was now stuck to the towel thrown at them just now.

"…Eahhh…" (He means "…Yeah…")

However, Gon stopped half-way and asked Jim : "Hey! How do you even know Killua was a boy in the first place and fall in love with him?"

Jim took his forefinger and thumb, and placed them under his chin. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he replied: "It goes like this…"

_*Flashback*_

"_Jim, you can go where as you pleased, but don't stray too far okay?" Anna reminded._

"_I know, I will be back soon." Jim replied half-heartedly before leaving his mother._

_They just arrived at the hall, and of course, Anna had received throngs of crowd starting to surround her. Jim strolled away from her, trying to find anything interesting enough to do._

_Suddenly, the doors of the hall entrance opened, and revealed two figures. One was in a suit and the other was in a white evening gown. Jim could not help himself but continued to stare at the one in the dress. She looked so sweet and elegant, and makes people to have a sudden desire to pounce on her. Jim noticed Mr Suez's group was eyeing the girl too, and clenched his fists. He wanted to protect the girl from the group of creepers, but who was he to protect her? She got her friend too. Jim decided to control himself and continued to keep an eye on the girl._

_Anna noticed Jim's line of vision, and excused herself from her group of admirers, allowing the crowd to disperse. She chuckled softly beside Jim, and asked: "Have you taken a liking to that boy?"_

_Jim breathed out exasperatedly and replied, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Yeah…She looks so beautifu—wait. Did I hear you wrongly? You just said that the girl was a boy."_

"_My dear, I spoke only the truth." Anna giggled at her son's reaction. He's so much fun to tease._

_Jim then stuttered over his words. He could not believe what he was hearing. That girl, a boy? What have this world come to? "B-B-But...She…H-He…"_

"_Killua. Friend named Gon. Disguised as a girl because the tailor had made a mistake. No choice but to wear the dress before the person they are looking for checks out. The person they are looki—"_

"_Stop." Jim held out his hand and breathed in deeply. "S-So that girl…is a boy? Oh man, there goes my first love…"_

"_My dear, love knows no boundaries. Why don't you give it a try? No matter what you choose in the end, I will always support your decision." Anna patted Jim's head, trying to give him courage in choosing the path that he wants._

_After listening to his mother's advice, Jim decided that he would want to give it a try. He continued to keep tabs on Killua, and seemed to fall in deeper with his first infatuation. His heart skips a beat when he saw him being surrounded by the group of Mr Suez, and went over to Mr Daniel to ask him a favor. His heart returned to its normal pace only after he saw how Daniel saved Killua from the bunch of freaks._

"_Jim, let's go back. I'm getting a headache." Anna walked over to Jim, and was faced by his disappointment. Jim was reluctant to stay away from Killua, but being filial, he chose to accompany Anna back to her room._

_*Flashback ends*_

Gon started to feel a twinge of guilt eating against his heart. Feelings of helplessness overwhelmed him, he felt so useless. Jim had already done so much for Killua, but what has he done? Nothing but to munch and devour every dish in sight while Killua had trouble. He really wishes to do something for Killua now, something that is useful.

Jim seemed to enjoy the sight of Gon's face screaming: _I'm so guilty! _He knew he had a headstart, and he's going to keep it that way till the end.

So who will emerge as the winner, with the prize being Killua's heart?

**I know I know, shorter chapter. But please understand that I'm very tired after days of intensive studying. Long hours of just attacking on one subject, and it's EVERY SINGLE DAY starting from last Wednesday. Somehow, I have managed to pull through, and today was the last day. Yippee! I will try to update on the weekends, so keep a lookout! :D Remember to leave a review, **_**adieu~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, sad to say that I have not receive a lot of reviews for the latest chapter, but guess everyone's busy nowdays! :D Anyway, I will just continue the story for my own entertainment sake. ;) On with chapter 6!**

Killua strolled down the streets bustling with throngs of people. He wandered aimlessly along the streets, deep in thought. He wondered if he had made a right choice. To allow Jim on their journey will be dangerous to him (A/N: so do you think Jim is as weak as you think? ;)), but this is the only way to know Ging's location. They have been searching for a long while now, so any clues and leads will prove to be very helpful. In addition…it's for Gon. He himself understands that Gon would want to meet his father, so this choice…he made the correct choice right?

Although he had assured himself that this is going to be fine, but he cannot erase the uneasiness in his heart. He felt that this choice seems to have its own cons too.

Killua sighed, this thing is giving him a headache. Might as well put it aside first, eating comes first. Killua entered a coffee shop, the aroma was alluring him to enter. The bell attached to the door rang when he entered the shop. The fragrant aroma of coffee and cakes lingered in Killua's nose, bringing him a relaxing feeling. He immediately felt at home, and approached the counter to tell the worker his order.

"One chocolate coffee and one whole Dark Chocolate Cake. Takeaway." Killua happily placed his order. But after thinking for awhile, he added on: "Ah, and two more lattes and four slices of Black Forest Cake."

_They better be grateful, I'm even buying for them._ Killua thought boastfully.

"I'm back!" Killua announced, using his back to open the door as his hands were full of plastic bags containing food.

"Wow, what did you buy?" Jim questioned curiously, his mouth opened in awe at the amount Killua bought.

"Food of course." Killua replied nonchantly, setting down the plastic bags in front of them on the table.

He settled himself down on another single couch and began to distribute the food. "Here, each of you one latte and two slices of Black Forest Cake."

"What about you?" This time it was Gon.

"Hahaha, of course it should be…THIS!" Killua replied cheerfully after he took out the whole Dark Chocolate Cake and his cup of chocolate coffee.

"As expected…" Gon sweat dropped.

"You sure like chocolate a lot huh?" Jim teased, but internally making a note of Killua's favourites.

"Of course! Let me warn you first Jim, anyone who touches my chocolate, be prepared to say goodbye to this world." Killua warned while happily munching on his cake.

_I still have a lot to learn… _Jim though while quietly sipping on his latte.

While the meal is still going on, Jim noticed the crumbs of chocolate cake stuck on Killua's cheek. He chuckled while leaning forward: "Killua, there are crumbs on your face."

Before Killua could sweep them off himself, Jim licked them off, giving Killua shivers that reached down his spine. Killua instinctively cupped his cheek and pointed a finger at Jim. "Y-You!"

Jim grinned mischievously before replying innocently: "What? I'm just lending a helping _tongue_."

Gon, who witnessed the whole scene unfolding right before his eyes, was in a too much shocking state to say anything. He could not believe he had just allowed Jim's indecent actions towards Killua. He could feel his anger rising slowly, making his Nen flowing around him feel warmer against his skin.

Killua noticed the sudden change in Gon's aura, and carefully asked, interrupting his quarrel wtith Jim temporarily. "G-Gon, what's wrong?"

Gon's body moved by itself before he could stop himself. He planted a firm kiss on Killua's soft lips, making the other gasped in surprise. Nobody moved or said a word for a few seconds, before Killua snapped back to his senses and pushed Gon away.

"What the hell Gon!" Killua covered his mouth and moved as far as possible from Gon as his couch would allow.

Gon could still feel the lingering feeling of Killua's lips being pushed against his lips. He could taste a little chocolate on Killua's lips, but Killua's lips tasted sweet by itself. His lips were warm and desirable, and Gon could almost pounce on Killua then. He wasn't sure why he had done that, but the best guess he could give was probably to not lose to Jim. Guilt starting gnawing his heart; he did not want to hurt Killua due to his competiveness. Was he doing the right thing?

Jim bit his inner cheek and glared at Gon who was still in his trance state. He clenched his fist, to the point where his fingernails dug into his flesh. But he could hardly feel the dull pain; all he could feel was the aching throb his heart was giving every time it beat against his chest.

The atmosphere turned tensed and uncomfortable within a moment, leaving everyone speechless and minds blank. Finally, Killua broke the silence by excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving the competitors a time for confrontation.

After the bathroom door closed with a click, Jim turned towards Gon and hissed in his most hostile tone: "What are you trying to pull?"

Hearing his voice made Gon boil with rage again. Guilt was temporarily put aside and incredible anger filled up Gon. He hissed back in return: "I could say the same thing to you too. If it wasn't for your actions in the first place, I wouldn't have done such a thing just to win you! Look, Killua is now hurt and confused! It's all your fault!"

The duo glared each other with the utmost hostility they ever managed. Killua on the other hand, with his keen senses, had heard everything. His mind was in the utmost state of confusion right now, he didn't know what the both of them are trying to do, engaging in a competition.

Another soft sigh escaped his lips. His hand went to his lips, and slide over the lower lip. He could still feel the heat emitted from Gon on his lips. At that time, he was a little reluctant to pull away, just a little. But he was uncomfortable to continue the kiss under Jim's stare. He was utterly confused if it was right to think like that, like… wanting Gon to kiss him more.

Upon this thought, Killua blushed furiously and covered his face with both of his hands.

How he wish that things would just go back to what they once were.

**Review~? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I am busy with school stuff even though it's freaking holidays. :( Now on with chapter 7~!**

Killua breathed in deeply, and went out of the bathroom. He ignored the curious glances sent to him by the other two, and said in his most no-nonsense tone: "Gon. We better leave to continue the search for your father. He's in Waith, as told by Anna. Let's just depart tonight."

"..O-Oh, okay." Gon was stunned by Killua's reaction, he hadn't expected him to be so calm after what just happened. Nonetheless, he got down to packing just as he was told.

The trio was at the train station within an hour time frame. They boarded the train after they bought their tickets hastily, and went straight to their first-class room. They settled themselves on the red couches after putting their belongings down onto the floor. Silence consumed them, thickening the awkward atmosphere.

Killua was staring outside the window with no particular interest, Jim was sitting next to Killua, engrossed in his book, and Gon…he was fidgeting nervously in his seat. He did not have anything in particular to do, and bothering Killua was the last thing on his mind after that incident. Jim was totally out of the question. So what could he do?

Gon sighed after glancing at the opposite duo, and made himself comfortable lying on the silky couch. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to dreamland.

"..on…n….Gon…Gon!"

Gon snapped his eyes open at the loud voice, and found himself eye to eye with Killua. His voice was full of sleepiness and drowsiness as he queried: "Huh? What happened?"

The response he gotten from Killua was a flick to his forehead.

While he was groaning in pain, Killua sighed exasperatedly: "You dickhead. We have reached Waith."

Last night events flowed into his mind, making him remember of them taking a late night train to Waith in search of his father. Gon apologized meekly before preparing to alight the train.

The train station was unfamiliar and crowded with thongs of people saying goodbyes and carrying their luggage. The three of them made their way out and stopped outside the train station.

"So where do we start first?" Killua asked, yawning.

"How about asking the townspeople if there's a person with outstanding contributions? If I remembered correctly, Ging would go travel around. But besides making new discoveries, he would also help the people in need." Jim answered.

And so the asking questions session started.

As they went around, they discovered the townspeople constructing damaged buildings and giving out free food. Under more questions, they were given this answer: "Ah. This town has recently been attacked by a group of hunters, and they claimed that the town was theirs. People were living in poor and harsh conditions as the group of them were living luxuriously. They also bullied the people, demanding for taxes or else they would get beaten up. We thought there was no hope for us, but suddenly another hunter came and rescued us all. But as the hunters were retreating, they damaged the buildings in the process as some sort of revenge. But nonetheless, we got out humane lives back, all thanks to that hunter who saved us all."

When they asked for the hunter's name, unfavourable replies were given. It seems that after the hunter had rescued them and some money, he left immediately without anybody knowing.

"Damn, and we still thought that we might find your father this time." Killua cursed under his breath. "So what shall we do now?"

"How about we stay for a little while to help the townspeople? Searching for Ging can continue after that." Gon suggested.

"Couldn't help it couldn't you?" Killua shrugged, all along knowing this would somehow happen.

"You plan to help them for free?" Jim asked, puzzled.

"I don't see the reason why not." Gon said defiantly, his eyebrows knitting together into a frown.

"If you want to start arguing, count me out. I have enough." Killua pinched the bridge of his nose to relax his frizzled nerves, and sauntered away.

Jim and Gon stared at Killua's retreating figure, and wondered what had happened. Surely he wouldn't know the hostility between them two? But judging from the looks of it, he sure does.

_Then it makes it much easier to not pretend in front of Killua. Gon Freaks, just so you wait. I will let you taste the power of my love for Killua. _Jim thought internally, thinking of a devilish plan…

**So what will Jim do? Sorry if the chapter is too short, I'm getting writer's block. I will try to update as much as I can, provided I have the ideas. Review~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the wait! :( I will try to make this chapter longer if possible as some sort of compensation. Now, on with chapter 8~! ;)**

Killua was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

He was painfully aware of the 'sneakily' glances given by Gon. Well, if he knows then that doesn't even count as sneaky. Back to the point.

Ever since Killua exclaimed that he wouldn't want to see Gon and Jim fight, lots of changes have happened. The worried glances that Gon would keep casting his way while they are helping the townspeople to rebuild their houses, and for Jim, he's not losing any chance to hit on him. For example, like this type of scenarios:

"_Killua, I think that if people were stars, you'll be the most bright and shining star ever."_

"_How about I give you a massage, I'm sure my skillful hands will be able to sooth your aching muscles. I'm sure God will punish me if I didn't take good care of the angel right in front of me."_

"_Your eyes, your eyes! They give out the most sparkling and dazzling light, blinding me. Your white hair and pale skin,oh! It's like an angel who has descended on this world, giving his holy light. Oh God, why have you created such an alluring angel?"_

Killua would get the goose bumps every time Jim said that kind of words.

Enough. Killua decided to make an end to this silly play. He approached them both and asked them to stop what they are doing. They did so quite willingly. Too willingly if he must say.

Killua took the two fools to a remote place far away from the townspeople. He doesn't want them to know about their embarrassing and childish matters.

"Killua, you know I would never doubt your intentions, but to come with this…_Gon…_, I must say, you have made a little mistake here." Jim gave another one of his seductive smirks.

Gon winced at Jim's declaration and frowned. He didn't have to be that direct, calling him _this._ Gon was going to make a rebut when Killua stopped in his tracks and faced them two, anger obviously making its appearance on Killua's expression and eyes.

"Stop it, you two. Why are you both acting like kids? I repeat myself; _I had have enough_. How many times must I say before it could get into your nutheads?" Seeing the shocked expressions displayed on both Gon's and Jim's faces, Killua continued on.

"Let's end this, right now. Spit out everything, any grievances or unsatisfaction." _Although I already know much of it, _Killua added internally.

"W-What are you saying Killua? There's nothing between us! Seriously!" Gon lied.

"Hmmm… So what's this matter about winning my heart, huh?" Killua glared.

"Just as I suspected, you do know. As expected of my angel." Jim kneeled down on one of his knees and took Killua's hand, his mouth inching closer…

"Stop saying angel angel angel. It's pissing me off." Killua retreated his hand away harshly before Jim's lips could even touch it.

Killua turned towards Gon whose head was hung low, an obvious sign of being guilty. He sighed and softened his cold and harsh tone before saying, "Gon, are you even sure you like me in the first place?"

Gon's heart stopped at his words, his eyes widening in realization. Killua's right, he did not even like Killua in that way! He hadn't even organize his own feelings before he even started the match with Jim, the starting point being the first kiss he had stolen from Killua. So that makes things easier isn't it! Jim could have Killua, provided that Killua returns his feelings, and he would still be Killua's best friend, wishing him happiness that he deserved. So, if that is the way it should be, why does his heart hurt so much?

Tears uncontrollably rolled down his cheek, alerting Killua. Killua quickly rushed to his side, asking him if he was alright.

_Those kind words, those kind words… Killua doesn't need to concern me! I do not deserve his kindness! I'm just a selfish bastard, snatching and obstructing his love life while in the first place I wasn't even sure of my own feelings! I'm just a hindrance!_

Gon weakly pushed Killua to Jim, forcing a fake smile as he wished them happiness. "You're right, Killua. You deserve your own happiness, and that is being with the one you loved. Mito-san said that when a person feels that he or she is the most blissful and fortunate person, it is when he or she is being with the one he or she loves. Jim loves you, Killua. I'm sure he would give you the happiness that you deserve."

"Gon…" Killua stretched his hand to reach Gon, but failed to do so when Gon suddenly bolted away, leaving behind the 'new couple' that he thought has formed.

**Wow, Gon's being emo! Can Gon realize his own feelings before his love of his life is being taken away? Read on to find out! Remember to review, **_**adieu~ **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hehehe I thought I would upload another short chapter while waiting for my mother. :D Pardon me if I have any spelling errors, I typing this on another computer with an extremely difficult-to-type-keyboard. So here comes chapter 9~! **

Gon could not stop the tears streaming down his cheeks, it's uncontrollable. He doesn't understand. Shouldn't he feel happy that Killua has finally found someone that loves him? Why does his heart hurt so much ever since he congratulated Killua and Jim? Why, why, why? Oh, god why?

He tried to recompose himself and calm himself down after he ran a pretty far distance from Killua and Jim. He took in deep breaths, the tears no longer rolling out. But what doesn't change was the aching and stinging pain he felt in his heart. It was like on fire and being stabbed with all sorts of weapons at the same time.

This painful foreign feeling was the first. Gon had never experienced it for his whole life until the moment now. His mind was now messy goo, all thoughts making his mind throbbing in pain.

Gon covered his ears, trying to block out the inner voices that was insulting and criticizing him, chiding him for being in such a pathetic state. Pathetic? Why was he pathetic? This was another confusing point that made Gon puzzled.

Unable to bear the continuing voices in his head, he slammed his head _hardly _against the wall beside him, making a loud crash sound upon the impact.

Blood dripped out from his wound, streaming down his forehead and obstructing his line of vision. But the pain was nothing compared to the final comfort gained after the impact has made the voices magically disappear.

Gon smiled weakly to himself, not bothering the massive blood loss through his head. His blood has already made a little puddle at his feet.

Gon tried to take a few steps, but his sight was blurring and his legs felt like jelly. _Eh? _He thought, _why is this—_

His thoughts were left unfinished as he collapsed onto the blood puddle freshly created.

**Told ya, a very small chapter! ;) So what would happen next? Continue to keep a lookout! Remember to review, **_**adieu~ **_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm awesome, awesome, yeah~ Another chapter up! Or to be more precise, another short chapter. I know, I know, very short. But it's tiring to write longer chapters, thinking about the plot and having dizziness because of looking at the screen for a long time. Yeah, I cannot spend a lot of time typing long chapters as I would get dizzy easily. Blame my health. Pardon me eh? But at least I typed something out right? :) Enough of my blabbering, on with chapter 10~!**

Killua stared sadly the retreating figure, running away madly while at the same time wiping away his tears. He felt a pang in his heart the second after Gon forced himself to wish him and Jim happiness. He knew that the smile plastered on Gon's face was a forced one, even a blind person could see that.

"Killua…? Are you okay?" Jim softly asked, concerned. A frown was visible on his features as he held onto Killua by his arms.

"I'm…fine." Killua muttered, but knowing himself that he wasn't that fine. Not with the stabbing pain in his heart.

"I…Gon…" Mumbles of incoherent sentences and phrases from the one in his arms, Jim confirmed his fears and worries.

Jim sighed softly, his breath tickling Killua's pale nape. He gently pushed Killua from him and smiled exasperatedly.

"You want to chase after him, don't you?"

Killua widened his eyes in surprise, he didn't expect Jim to be such a gentleman at such times.

"Heh, don't need to be surprise. Judging from your expressions, it's obvious that I have lost to that little Gon there. Go now, I will be fine."

Smiling, Killua stepped forward to hug Jim. A friendly one, a hug that is full of understanding and thankfulness.

"Thank you." He whispered into Jim's ear, his words reflecting the gratitude he really felt.

Although Killua wasn't too sure about his feelings, he at least got the gist of it. All the aches and pangs felt in his heart… It was the signs of his real feelings. His feelings towards Gon.

With a newfound realization and determination, Killua chased after Gon.

**Ohhohohohoh, I think this story gonna end soon~ So Jim's a good guy after all! :D Do you all like him? Remember to review, **_**adieu~ **_


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter guys~! :D Phew, I think this is the longest story I have written so far. I know, compared to the other amazing writers, my stories are always short. But there's always a first time right? ;) I thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciated it. It's always good to know that someone is waiting for my story, reading it, appreciating it. It gave me a sense of accomplishment and joy. So thank you once again to all of you, whether you reviewed or not. This story has also the highest number of reviews among my other stories, so I'm quite proud of this story that I created. I will make this chapter a longer one, explaining all things before ending it. You never know when I will get inspiration again, so keep a lookout will ya? :) I would love to read your reviews again. :D So with my last-chapter-farewell-words, I present to you the last chapter, chapter 11~!**

_What have I got myself into? But, the gentle smile on his face…It should be worth it. _Jim held in his welled-up tears, not wanting to cry his eyes out.

He knew it, he already knew it from the start. The longing gazes casted to the sleeping figure of Gon on the train, the sadness displayed when Gon ran away, the annoyed expressions when he called him 'angel', the first kiss they shared…

Long slim fingers brushed through his silky black hair as Jim sighed again. He just didn't want to admit his loss to Gon, his loss of his first crush and love, his loss to the love created between them two.

Out of the blue, vibrations were felt at his pants in the pockets. He slid down against the wall, making himself comfortable as he answered the phonecall.

"Hello?"

"_Jim, my dear! I just wanted to check on you, and also learn about the progress between you and little Killua~ kekekeke. So how's things going over there?"_

Anna's bubbly voice rang through the other side of the phone, matching her excitement. Jim hesitated to tell her the truth, that he had lost. He didn't want to disappoint his adopted mother, and make her think that he was weak, a simple task of chasing his love not accomplished. But, he knew she was going to know sooner or later, so why not make it now?

"Anna…I…couldn't do it."

There was silence over the other end, and Jim found himself biting his inner cheek out of nervousness. How would she react? What would she say?

"_Jim, it's okay my dear boy. Your motive of chasing after Killua isn't for me, it's for you. All that matters is that at least you tried. We can't help it if the other party doesn't feel the same way to you."_

Jim couldn't stop himself from holding back any longer. He let free of the tears he had been holding on for quite awhile now, his sobbing and sniffing heard by the other party on the phone.

"_Let it out, Jim. Cry as loud as you can, no one will make fun of you. Cry your heart out, pour it all out. Make your heart feel better. It's going to be okay, I will always be there for you…"_

Jim knew what he had to do, to head for home.

"Gon! Gon!" Killua scanned his surroundings, shouting his friend's name as he ran.

_Where could he have gone to? He wouldn't do silly things would he? I pray not…_ Killua sped up his pace, shouting even louder to try to catch his friend's attention. He felt his heart caught up in his throat as he spotted someone familiar lying on the ground not far away from him. Someone _green…_

"Shit." Killua cursed as he dashed towards his friend. His blue cat-like eyes widening in fear as he saw Gon lying on a puddle of blood, blood dripping out from his head.

He kneeled down beside Gon and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. He cursed again, before he piggy-back Gon and rushed back to the village to seek help.

Unclear voices rang through his foggy head, making him frowned a little. He was annoyed that someone woke him up; he was getting a good sleep, with him floating happily in the abyss of darkness, his five senses all dull. But then, the voices became clearer and more distinctive. He strained his ears, knowing the familiar voice, but couldn't quite recognize it. With no choice but only curiosity, he forced his heavy eyelids to open from the comfortable darkness.

Bright light blinded him, making him squint his eyes to adjust to it. He then slowly returned to opening his eyes, his five senses all rushing back to him after he did so. He winced in pain as the throbbing pain of his head stung him every few seconds. Trying to ignore the pain, he glanced around to find the source of the all-so-familiar voice.

He was chuckling to find a sleeping Killua just beside him, his head lying on his arms. He was snoring away peacefully, with soft mumblings of 'Chocolate…'

It was so Killua-like.

Gon then hissed in pain again after the throbbing was too much to ignore. Killua, with his keen senses, woke up startled, and started to bombard Gon with concerned questions.

"I'm okay, Killua. It's just that the pain still stings."

"Oh, I will go get some painkillers, wait for m—" Killua paused and looked at the hand stopping him from leaving. He cocked an eyebrow, asking the question silently. Gon admitted with defeat, "Don't leave me."

Another surprise. Killua managed to nod after a few moments, and reseated himself again.

"Killua, why aren't you with Jim?"

The hurt flashed within Gon's pair of honey-coloured irises was not to be missed. Killua replied, "It was impossible, right from the start. You knew that I don't like Jim in that way don't you?"

"But—" Killua cut Gon off before adding on, "Besides, I already have someone in my heart."

Hearing this piece of news was truly shocking. Gon doesn't know whether to feel elated or depressed again. He found himself opening and closing his mouth, no words seem to make themselves out.

Killua noticed the inflicting emotions flashing across Gon's eyes, and sighed, knowing Gon was slow when it comes to these type of matters.

"Gon."

Gon raised up his head upon being called, only to find himself being kissed gently by Killua. Their lips were just touching, but yet sweet at the same time. The kiss was quickly broken as it started, leaving Gon confused and puzzled.

"Killua…that…I…kiss…" Strings of incoherent phrases came tumbling out of Gon's mouth, his eyes already swirling with dizziness.

"So who do you think this someone is?" Killua grinned, knowing that the answer to this question was already known by Gon, no matter how dumb he is.

"Killua…"

A genuine smile found his way to Gon's lips as he shyly held Killua's hand, their fingers intertwining as he confessed:

"I think I like you more than I thought."

_**The End.**_

**That's all folks! So how do you think of the ending? I think writing Jim's one was enjoyable. Not that I'm sadistic, I'm just enjoying how I typed as the scenario flashed in my mind. To azab: I will now think of ideas regarding your request. I will message you once I posted it. I think I will write the luffyxkillua pair. :D So review guys! I want to read your comments about the ending. **_**Adieu~ **_


End file.
